FAQ/Словарь
Словарь слов и терминов, использующихся в игре. А • Б • В • Г • Д • З • И • К • Л • М • Н • О • П • Р • С • Т • У • Ф • Х • Ц • Э • Я B • C • D • G • H • I • L • M • N • O • P • R • S • T • W • U Сокращения *''разг.'' - используется только в разговоре *''сокр.'' - сокращение *''торг.'' - используется только в торговле *''устар.'' - устарело *''мат.'' - матерное *''др.'' - другое А *'Альфа-тестер' (англ. alpha tester) – пользователь, принимающий участие в альфа-тестировании игры. *'Альфа-тестирование', альфа-тест (англ. alpha testing) – одна из первых стадий проб игры, на которой вылавливается большое количество ошибок. На данном этапе привлекается сравнительно маленькое количество людей, причем в большинстве случаев это специальные сотрудники, любо сами разработчики. После завершения альфа-тестирования разработчики работают над устранением всех ошибок, найденных участниками альфа-теста. После внесения правок проект переходит на стадию бета-тестирования, либо повторного альфа-теста. *'Алерт' (от англ. alert) — Сигнал тревоги. *'Апдейт' (от англ. update) — Обновление. *'Апнуть' (от англ. up) — Повысить характеристики. *'Афк' (сокр. от англ. away from keyboard) — Отойти от компьютера, оставив игру открытой. Б *'ББ' — **1)(сокр. от англ. bye-bye) Пока—пока. **2)(сокр.) Ближний бой. *'Буллет-джамп' (от англ. bullet jump) — Прыжок-выстрел, один из видов боевых манёвров. В *'Ваншот' (от англ. one shot) — Убийство с одного выстрела. Словарь слов и терминов, использующихся в игре. Г Д *'Дамаг' (от англ. damage) — Урон. *'Деф' (сущ. от англ. defense) — Защита. *'Дефать' (гл. от англ. defend) — Оборонять цель. *'ДПС' — (сокр. от англ. damage per second) Урон в секунду чего либо. З *'Заход' (разг.) — Количество раз прохождения одной и той же миссии. И *'Ивент' (от англ. event) — Операция. *'Инвиз' (сокр. от англ. invisible) — Невидимость. *'Изи' (от англ. easy) — Легко, просто. *'Имба' (сокр. от англ. imbalansed) — Какое либо транспортное средство или оружие, которое нарушает баланс игры и становится очень популярным из-за лучших характеристик. К *'Кв' (сокр.) — Квест. *'Килл' (от англ. kill) — Убийство. *'Краш' (от англ. crash) — Закрытие программы вследствие критической ошибки. *'Кэп' — **1)(сокр. от англ. Captain Obvious) — Человек, который говорит очевидные вещи; **2)Знающий человек, способный провести на миссию и пройти её. Л *'Лвл' (сокр. от англ. level) — Уровень. *'Лол' (разг. от англ. laughing out loud) — Аббревиатура, которая выражает смех. *'Лут' (от англ. loot) — Предметы, которые выпадают с убитых врагов. М *'Моб' (разг.) — Любой нестатичный объект (чаще всего подразумеваются враги). *'Мод' (сокр.) — Модификатор. Н *'Нерф' (от англ. nerf) — Ухудшение или уменьшение характеристик. *'Неофит' (от др.-греч. νεόφυτος) — Игрок-новичок, часто эквивалентно "нубу". *'Нуб' (от англ. noob, измен. вариант слова newbie) — Новичок, который совершает множество различных ошибок. Также употребляется по отношению к человеку, так и не разобравшемуся в игре за длительное время. О П *'Пак' (разг. сокр. от англ. package) — Набор чего-либо. Р *'Ранг' — Уровень мастерства. *'Реген' (сокр. от англ. regeneration) — Восстановление. *'Резист' (от англ. resist) — Сопротивление урону. *'Реролл' (разг. от англ roll) — сброс характеристик. С *'Скилл' (от англ. skill) — Способность, навык или умение. *'Слить' (разг.) — **1) Трата в больших количествах что либо; **2) Проиграть. Т *'Таблетка' (разг.) — Восстановитель здоровья, энергии, щитов или патронов. *'Танец с бубном' (разг.) — всяческие ухищрения при попытках получить/достать трудно получаемый предмет в игре. *'Тима' (от англ. team) — Отряд. У Ф *'Фарм' (от англ. farm) — Добывание ресурса, иного определенного предмета. *'Фаст' (от англ. fast) — Быстрое выполнение цели и завершении миссии без заглядывания в различные тупиковые комнаты и секретные места. *'Фикс' (от англ. fix) — Исправление ошибки или недочёта. *'Фокусить' (разг. конклав) — целенаправленное сосредоточение атак на одном противнике, с целью его быстрого устранения. *'Фулл' (от англ. full) — Полное/максимальное что либо. К примеру фул здоровье. Х *'Хил' (от англ. heal) — Лечить. Реже - член группы, отвечающий за лечение (Хилер) *'Хлам' (торг. разг.) — вещи которые не представляют особой ценности. *'Хотфикс' (от англ. hotfix) — Небольшое обновление с исправлением ошибок или недочётов. Ц Э Я B *'BB' (сокр. bye-bye) — то же, что и ББ. *'Brb' (англ. Be right back) — Скоро вернусь. *'Bbl8r' (англ. Be back later) — то же, что и BRB. C D *'Dumbass' (мат.) - Тупица. *'DPS' (англ.) - то же, что и ДПС. G *'GG' (сокр. good game) — Хорошая игра. *'GJ' (сокр. good job) — Отличная работа. H *'Hitscan' — механика стрельбы огнестрельным оружием, при котором пули не имеют времени полёта, и наносят урон по цели мгновенно при нажатии спускового крючка. I *'Imba' (сокр. imbalanced) — то же, что и Имба. *'Idk' (сокр. i don't know) — Не знаю. *'Ikr' (сокр. i know right) — Знаю. L *'Lol' (сокр. laughing out loud) — то же, что и Лол. *'LMAO '(сокр. laughing my a*s off) — Очень громко смеюсь. M *'Meh' (разг.) — Чаще всего обозначает лень, нежелание что-либо делать, также отрицательная характеристика предмета. N *'Nerf' (разг.) — то же, что и Нерф. *'NP' (сокр. no problem) — Без проблем, ничего страшного. Также может означать no point, то есть "бессмысленно". O *'OP' (сокр. overpowered) — то же, что и Имба. P *'Projectile' — механика стрельбы огнестрельным оружием, при котором пулям и снарядам необходимо время, чтобы достичь цели. R *'R<число>' — *'ROFL '(сокр. rolling on the floor laughing) — Катаюсь по полу от смеха. S T *'TIL' (сокр. today i learn) - Пост, содержащий информацию о мелочах, которые были обнаружены игроками. *'Thx' (от англ. thanks) — Спасибо. *'Ty' (от англ. thank you) — Спасибо тебе. W *'WP' — **1) (сокр. well played) — то же, что и GG. **2) (сокр. way point) — маркер или точка, которой игроки помечают врага, мод, ресурс, предмет или путь. *'WTB' (торг. сокр. want to buy) — Хочу купить, используется при покупке. *'WTS' (торг. сокр. want to sale) — Хочу продать, используется при продаже. *'WTT' (торг. сокр. want to trade) — Хочу обменять, используется при обмене. *'WTTF '(торг. сокр. want to trade for...) — Хочу обменяться на..., используется при обмене *'WTF' (мат. сокр.) — Недоумение. U См. также *Управление